The Chief/Quotes
Here is a full list of quotes of The Chief in gameplay. This page has over 180 quotes! Full list of Gameplay Quotes * "Nope, you can't boost on empty." * "Gotta grab some pods before you can shoot!" * "Cute trick. Now get back to the race." * "Ohhhh, the pain." * "Quit clowning around out there. Wrong way." * "Careful kid. You don't wanna scratch your precious paint job." * "That'll give em something to think about." * "Tag em, bag em, and leave em in the dust." * "You gotta pick em before you can flick em, kid." * "Fill it up or don't boost. It's that simple." * "Come on, paint bucket. Get your skates on." * "Oh great." * "Way to land on your feet. Uh, wheels...Whatever!" * "Get back to work and return the favor." * "You gotta fill it up before you can use it." * "You gotta pick an item pod first. Or two. Or three!" * "Guess no one told ya, Accidents aren't good for the kart''.'" * "Keep driving like that and I might start calling you Flash, paint bucket." * "Nothing in the Boom Box means nothing to shoot." * "The boost fairy ain't gonna solve your problems. You gotta fill up." * "Just brought a tear in my eye. That was beautiful." * "You know, the more parts you lose, the more I have to replace." * "Now that you're done practicing. How about we race this last lap for real." * "That's the spirit, kid. Eye of the kitty!" * "Uhhh!" * "If you wanna boost pass these guys, you gotta fill up first." * "See if you can find an item pod." * "Awww sheesh!" * "Ohhhh, drafting now. Am I supposed to be impressed? Okay, maybe I am...but just a little." * "Ahhh. Spoke too soon." * "Your boost is there for a reason, Sprinkles. Use it!" * "The cupboard is bare, Sparkles. You gotta stock up first." * "Ahhhhh." * "Try to boost all you want. Will do you no-good on empty." * "Ow! That brings back '''bad memories." * "First you break their karts, then you break their spirits." * "Dang it! Go get em!" * "Last lap. Step it up. A kid on a bike just passed ya." * "Nice orbit. Now get back to a race!" * "How many fingers am I holding up?" * "Great draft. You renewed my faith in humanity." * "Um... this ain't the track studio kid, you don't get to make up your own course." * "Ain't nothing in the Boom Box, kid!" * "Maybe I'll go watch some paint dry at your Mom's shop. It'll be more exciting than this race." * "You might wanna try using Gears 2 to 6." * "Uhhh, why'd I open my mouth?" * "That has to sting. That stung, right?" * "Paint my toenails green and call me a leprechaun. That was great." * "Enough dawdling. Use that boost." * "That guy is gonna be gunning for ya for later on." * "Not firing is not a good choice of tactics." * "Your boost is good to go. Which is more than I have to say for an eye sore of an outfit you're sporting." * "Okay, for this last lap, why don't we try doing some racing." * "Third place! Keep those racers behind you!" * "Dang, I bet you can't do that again." * "Dang. That's gonna take all-night to repair." * "The scenic route sure is nice, but you might go a little faster if you stay on the track!" * "Okay, last lap, new plan. Don't be as bad as you are right now." * "He'll think twice next time." * "Nice draft. Keep it up. Keep it up." * "I've seen three-toed sloths move faster." * "Listen to your elders on this one, rainbow cheeks. Use those weapons." * "You're improving on me, Sparkplug!" * "You put the me in mediocre... Last lap." * "Butter my bisket, call me a dinner... Dang!" * "Physics says you can't pass through solid objects, kid." * "Awww man, I'm gonna have to fix that!" * "You looking for the scenic route? Move it!" * "It would have to go faster if you stay on the track!" * "Hey! Watch the paint job! * "Ya killing me, you know that? Stay...on...the...track." * "Is it naptime? Turn around!" * "Hey, paint for brains. Fill er up first." * "Awww not the kart! Not the kart!!" * "I say that's awesome...if I was thirty years younger." * "First place! I knew I could do it! Best has-been crew chief that ever lived!" * "Ouch! What do you think that was made of?" * "I can't tell you're coming or going. Which is it?" * "You can't do that fruit punch, you're on empty." * "You worried about getting a speeding ticket? Pick it up! * "Don't let a little bump like that shake you up! * "Never knew you had it in you. Good job! * "While you're off course, have a look around and see if you can find my pride!" * "Dang! I am a great teacher." * "Stop wreckin, sunshine." * "I haven't seen a worst performance since that polka concert. One lap left to change it." * "Well, it comes to wreckin, you're the champ, alright." * "You must be listening to me, 'cause you're doing everything right." * "You're tougher than a two-buck steak." * "Ahhh, don't do that!" * "Yep, I didn't like that racer none either." * "Can't boost yet, newbie." * "You sure slipped in this stream... I gotta work on my jokes." * "Ouch! Glad that was you and not me." * "Holy moly! That drift was...okay." * "One lap left. Consider the other ones a warm-up, This is the real deal!" * "Let's finish this, Sparkplug. Use that boost." * "You get a substitute driver? Heh! You're driving like a champ." * "You're turning heads today, Tag." * "One lap left. It's yours to lose kid, and mine to make you regret it if you do!" * "Maybe I didn't explain the concept of racing to ya. You've supposed to win...and I don't mean your heart." * "Oh no no, you're doing it wrong." * "That looked as easy as a sliding off a greasy log." * "Where did you get that kart, a toy store? Floor it!" * "No can do, butterfly. No fill up, no boost." * "Fancy spin...but the track's ahead of ya." * "Last lap. If you touch the brakes, I'm gonna rip em' off when you pull into the pit!" * "Ow, I felt that here in the pit." * "Let me know when you're done goofing off." * "A double-spin? Oh, now you're just showing off." * "You do realise that kart can go faster than 15, right? Come on, one lap left!" * "Hahaha! Yes!" * "Last lap. Suppose this one can't be any worse than a rest." * "What, too busy tagging to learn how to drive?" * "Nice drafting. Good to know you got some talent." * "Look who brought their aid game!" * "Passing them is easy, keeping them back there is hard." * "Don't stop stunting it kid; the more spins the better. Well except after a hot fudge sundae." * "Ooooohhh!!!" * "Way to get back in the saddle, kid." * "They do the same to you! Keep it up!" * "Mmmm-no!!!" * "Missiles? Who ordered the missiles?" * "One lap left. You're in striking distance, champ!" * "One more lap to close the gap!" * "Zzzzzz..... Huh, what the? Mmm...Sorry, dozed off after a second." * "What are you doing? Window-shopping? Move! Now!" * "This ain't a breakdance contest. Focus!" * "Are you gonna let them get away for that?" * "That what you call drafting? Cause I sure as I do." * "Ouch!" * "I'm almost excited enough to smile... almost..." * "Get pretty fancy with the driftin' there, Cupcake." * "That was one nasty wreck." * "Oooh! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" * "Try for three spins next time." * "Did you stop or takeout? Get moving!" * "What a shot" * "Today's lesson: When racing, don't let people pass you." * "Next time you that close, try giving them a wedgie." * "Grind it off, kid! Grind it off!" * "Didn't know you have it in you to draft like that. Well, it's early. You might still mess it up." *"I'm surprised you're still conscious. You're conscious, right?" *"Order line Illegial. I like it!" *"What are you, a Russian novel? Move faster!" *"No! No! No!" *"One lap to go. So tell me. Should I even bother watching this one?" *"You drive way better than you decorate your kart." *"There you go. Smash that tailpipe." *"Jeez! Remind me not to take you off, Sparkles." *"Okay... now you're going overboard." *"Nice driving. I say you remind me as a young me. But you ain't as pretty." *"I ain't get sugar-coated...bad!" *"One more to go. You got a gas pedal, use it!" *"That one is gonna leave a mark." *"Yeah, they weren't running for that one!" *"You making us both look good out there." *"You practiced more on driving or shooting range?" *"Don't look back, kid. Eyes on the prize." *"Sorry, when you took first place, I passed out. I'm back." *"You see that meter on the dashboard? That's the speedometer. The needle should be at Fast!" *"Boom-shaka-laka." *"That had highlight reel all over it." *"Just means your revenge will be even sweeter!" *"I might be wrong. But you ain't half-bad, rainbow." *"I haven't had this much fun since the 1972 World Roller Derby Championships!" *"That's how we do at Flatville. Nice drafting." *"Ya ain't out of the race yet. Last lap." *"Do what you do, kid. Good work!" *"Oooohh!" *"That's gonna leave a mark." *"This is where you belong. Don't screw it up!" *"If you end up in traction, I'm not beating you through a straw!" *"I don't think the other racers like you at all." *"Last lap. We ain't losin' this one. GO!" *"Use that boost or I'll come down there and boost your behind! *"You're good to go, rainbow. Boost!" *"So, yeah... not how I'd be racing, but to each his own..." *"That's a K.O. if I ever saw one." *"Last lap. Need I remind you that this is all for the marbles?" *"Sorry you have to learn the hard way. *"You're delivering a good old-fashioned whooping out there." *"Keep it up. One wrong turn and you can go from first to last." *"HOLY COW YER IN THE LEAD!" *"Huh, looks like im a pretty good teacher. Great drift" *"You see that pedal on the floor down there? It's the gas. Use it." *"Just cause you're in first doesn't mean you will be later." *"Not looking like a rookie anymore, are you?" *"You're leading the race? Simply shocking. I'm flabbergasted." *"Anyone ever tell you you're a little violent? 'Cause I like it!" *"They're gonna feel that one in the morning." *"Yeah, they weren't running from that one!" *"Not my job to keep you out of trouble, hot shot. Next time, get out of the way." *"Keep racing like that and I'll take the training wheels off your kart!" *"Keep drifting like that and you might make you a decent racer." *"Second place... you playing follow the leader?" *"Yeah, you hit the button and let the fun begin!" *"We have insurance, right? No?" *"You need me to get out there and push?" *"Don't worry about it, you'll catch up to him again." *"Ba-'BOOM'! Hahahahaha!!!" *"First place, huh? You want a cookie?" *"Perfect lap. Just try and do that every time." *"Wow! Looks like we might just make a racer out of you yet!" *"Almost winning ain't good enough." *"Just means your revenge will be even sweeter." *"Ouch! Can you still hear me?" *"Oh, they finally got around to fixing that switch, eh?" *"That'll teach 'em!" *"Awwww... way to wreck!" *"Your boost is full. Time to put that clown-kart to good use." *"Second place. you can still win this. Go for first!" *"He he he, that's how to do it!" *"I'd ask if you were okay but I'm more concerned about the kart right now." *"You're making enemies out there real quick. Huh, good work." *"Ya pass some, ya wreck some." *"Hoooh, last guy I saw drift like that ended up upside-down. Glad to see your head is still pointed up." *"I'm scared to talk and jaze it, but nice drivin'!" *"Oooohh, sweet destruction." *"Go for it, kid!" *"Last lap, kid. Play your cards right and you'll be going home a champ." *"You got a lot of boost sitting there doing nothing. " *"Let's just pretend like this never happened." *"Oh no." *"Nice!! Hit em' again! *"You think a boost just happens? You gotta fill it up!" *"Don't get cocky, the race ain't over till I start singing." *"I never liked that guy anyway." *"Yer doing good, but I don't like good. Step it up." *"You win some, you wreck some!" *"You forget where the gas pedal is, kid? One more lap." *"Holy moly, you got liquid lightning in your fuel tank!?" *"Are you gonna let them do that?" *"No no no, you're doing it all wrong!" *"So you passed a couple of karts. Don't go get them in smug." *"Great drift. That'll do, paint, that'll do." *"Get ready to sign some autographs." *"You could've said excuse me." *"That's the way we did it in the old days." *"No slip-ups, kid. You're in the lead, so stay there." *"Aw sufferin' snakes." *"Yeah, show those circuits one of these what real drafting looks like!" *"Practice makes perfect. So you got a lot of practice to do." *"You wanna win today? One more lap to make your move." *"Here's a hint: Avoid the other guy's weapons next time." *"Listen up, Sprinkle Toes. It's time to use that boost." *"Well that looked...well, not good." *"Maybe we should've invited the other drivers over for tea. It would be more interesting than watching you lose." *"Well dang, it's like you're playing leap-frog out there." *"What? You forget how to drive? Juice the boost!" *"Are you kidding me? You call this a race? You might as well gift-wrap the finish line for 'em." *"Bottom line: You, are, good." *"You got more boost than you know what to do with." *"First place! Someone tells second place, and he's not doing so hot!" *"Weapons; a racer's best friend." *"First place. But you're not the winner till the race is over, kid." *"If I was a touchy-feeling type if I might say 'Great Job!'...But I ain't." *"A full boost means its time to make track, Sparkles." *"You made it through that lap with a clean slate. Incredible." *"You're ready to boost, Sunshine. Time to do some real racing." *"Oh, well done!" *"Jeepers!" *"Laps like that are hard to combine. Solid work!" *"You win some and you wreck…well, a lot." *"I remember the days when I was in first." *"I taught him that! I taught him that!" *"Three for the price of one!" *"If you win this race, you better give credit where it's due! ME!" *"It feels good to be king, don't it, kid?" *"Almost there, rainbow cheeks. Boost it up." *"One lap left. This is the time to put all the Stops, rainbow cheeks." *"Boom goes the dynamite!" *"Perfect lap, kart doesn't have a scratch on anything, Unbelievable!" *"Great drafting. Now that doesn't mean I'm gonna hug you or anything." *"Numero dos! It sounds cooler like that." *"Perfect lap. Kart doesn't have a scratch on it. Unbelievable!" *"Nope, the silos are empty. Pick up some pods!" *"Last lap. Hallelujah." *"Ya waiting for the next race? Use that boost!" *"Revenge is a best dish served cold...with some missiles!" *"Boost is juiced and ready to go." *"I coach, you execute. Good work." *"Solid lap. Try and do that every time, kid." *"Get your head back in the race, Sprinkles." *"Even I heard that one go; and my hearing aid was off!" *"If you keep in first and win, I won't make funna ya again....for 5 minutes." *"Nuh-uh. No boom-boom for you. You gotta pick an item first." *"Boost's empty, Slick Shot" *"Ding! I'll take boost for 200. That is correct!" *"Fur on the catfish. That was slick." *"That would have been a good time to use your shield." *"Sorry, I was in the snack bar--HOLY CRUD! Yer in first?" *"Two spins? How redundant." *"I think my grandmother just passed you!" *"In the lead, in charge, in control, instoppable. That right?" *"Just cause you did a perfectly timed exceptionly executed drift that would make angels weep and lesser men beg for mercy... doesn't mean you can actually race." *"NO BOOST FOR YOU!" *"A double spin? Oh, now you're just showin' off. *"Yeh! Off-roadin! Get back on the track!" *"Threee-sixty! Wooo!" *"A 720? Impossible! Or not..." *"Ouch! You wanted kids, right?" *"Pretty good spin. Show-off." *The boost needs juice, Cupcake." *"Woah! laughing Are you okay?" *"Butter my biscuit and call me a dinner roll. Dang!" *"Took 'em down to Sinkhole Town. Yee-hah!" *"Keep your eyes peeled, and make sure you take down that tropical banana."